


The Downward Spiral of Teenage Hollywood Romance

by Empty_Scribbles



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Scribbles/pseuds/Empty_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in Hollywood. Blair and Dan are starving for fame in the Hollywood ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downward Spiral of Teenage Hollywood Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusimeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusimeles/gifts).



> Initially I was going to write a super long post 5x24 fic, but I was hit with a wave inspiration. I noticed you didn't have a preference in your request, so I decided to move forward with a GG AU based in Hollywood.

He’s sixteen when he first lays eyes on Blair Waldorf. She’s dancing by herself out on the LED dance floor, dark wet strands over covering her tempting glossy lips as she sways her hips away freely with that up to no good smile. She seems wild and yet in control of the moment, the perfect yet deadly combination.  
  
He remembers her from a teenage drama serial, _The Hamptons_. She plays this uptight pristine devout bitch, but somehow manages to fall in love with the main character’s nerdy best friend. He was offered the role for the nerdy best friend, but he passed on it and decided to pursue the more challenging role of playing a lost sexually abused homosexual boy in love with his best friend’s girlfriend.  
  
The show was cancelled within a year, and now he’s standing in one of the more exclusive nightclubs New York City has to offer. He only came because his manager thought it would be a good way to network and become friends with the in-crowd of teenage Hollywood. As he put it, any publicity is never bad publicity.  
  
“I know you from somewhere”  
  
He hears it through the upbeat dance song playing in the background and glances over to see a well kempt boy. His hair is long and blonde, more so on the darker shade. He has looks that would have Zac Efron feeling insecure.  
  
He sticks his hand out and lets his lips curl slightly. “Dan”  
  
“Oh I remember you” Nate snaps his finger. “Dude, you totally beat me out on that frosted cornflakes commercial”  
  
“Yeah, I remember” Dan replies and stuffs one hand in his pocket while the other holds his drink. “That was my first national commercial”  
  
“I’m Nate by the way”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you” Dan says through the music as his eyes fall to a tall curvy blonde. “Is that-“  
  
“Yeah” Nate confirms as a smirk spreads across his lips. “She’s a knockout”  
  
Everywhere he looks, she’s there whether it’s television or print. Serena Van Der Woodsen is the newest sensation and everyone wants to be a part of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think this is working anymore” Cassie says one late afternoon.  
  
He lifts his eyes from the phone screen and shifts uncomfortably as he leans his back on the car parked against the curb of the street. He thought he was just going to be picking his girlfriend up after her bikram yoga class.  
  
“Where is this coming from?” Dan asks as his brows furrow in confusion.  
  
She presses her white cotton towel over her forehead, running through the wet bleach blonde bangs and dark roots as her frown deepens. “Come on Dan, can you be honest with me for once?”  
  
“I wish I knew what you were talking about” He shrugs his shoulders and stares away, down to the grey bland cracked sidewalk.  
  
“Do you understand how hard this has been for me?” She points to herself.  
  
He throws his arms up in surprise. “I don’t know what I did wrong! Why don’t you spell it out for me?”  
  
She stares at him, mouth parting open and closing, oozing of hesitancy.  
  
“Sometimes I don’t feel like I exist when I’m with you”  
  
“Geez” He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. “That sounds pretty unfair to me”  
  
“Oh honey” She says affectionately and cups his cheek. “You’re just some wannabe still living in your car and I’ve come to realize I’m too good for that” His mouth parts open and she taps his cheek twice before taking her hand off his cheek. “Later loser”  
  
  
  
  
  
His agent gets him a guest starring role in _The Hamptons_. At first he’s hesitant to pursue the role because he doesn't want to be associated with a teen drama. When he first came to L.A., he made a promise to himself that he would never sell out.  
  
“Looks like Danielle has a new love interest”  
  
He lifts his eyes up from the script and sees a brunette girl standing before him; hand on her hip and one perfectly sculpted brow quirked up as she blocks the rays of the sun. The yellow sundress drapes over her thin frame and hovers just above her knees. She’s tanner than he remembers, but her glossed up curls remain over her shoulders like before.  
  
Dan stands up and off the steps of his trailer before tossing the script aside and meeting her beguile doe eyes.  
  
“Dan Humphrey”  
  
“I know” Her lips press in displeasure and he feels his heart jump.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you” Dan sticks his hand and she just stares, lifting both brows in surprise. He takes his hand back to run it through his hair. “Right”  
  
“We’re going to have to kiss” She tells him. He blinks, wondering what on earth this girl is on. “Your trailer or mine?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Dan stops regretting the decision of taking on the guest starring role when he learns half of his work hours are spent making out with Blair in her trailer. She wants to build chemistry and he just wants keep kissing those heart shaped lips of hers. The thought of practicing actual lines never cross his mind.  
  
“You’re a good kisser” He murmurs against her lips, feeling her fingers playing with the waistband of his briefs as they lay on her leather couch. It’s hot and humid, making the leather stick to their skin but he doesn't mind because he’s become consumed with the scent of her.  
  
She pulls away and his saliva mixed in with hers strings along as she glares. He feels his dick jump at the sight.  
  
“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this”  
  
“Right, sure” Dan nods in agreement.  
  
She narrows her eyes at him. “How exactly did you get this role?”  
  
“Um, Caroline literally stalked me until I agreed…She said I was perfect for the character” Dan explains, feeling his breath shorten as his eyes catch a glimpse of her cleavage. The shape of her tits are a pleasant surprise. She’s wearing a lace bra for sure he thinks. He wonders if there is a thong underneath that hiked up dress of hers.  
  
“Really?” She arches a brow. “I can’t picture you playing the bad boy”  
  
“I can act” Dan replies firmly and rolls her over to her surprise, earning him a surprised gasp, throaty moan even if he’s willing to believe. He lifts her leg, wrapping around his hip and runs his hand underneath her thigh, not stopping until he feels the slight fatty curve of her ass. “See, I’m can be as naughty as you want me to be”  
  
“Please, you’re made of pudding” She pushes him off and he rolls off, hearing her giggle. She then frowns when she lays eyes on the thin strap draping over her slightly freckled shoulder. “You know what I heard?”  
  
“No, enlighten me” Dan says, propping himself up with his elbows.  
  
She rearranges the thin strap up to her shoulder. “They offered you the role to play Nick and you passed it up for that IFC show”  
  
“I did” He nods and swallows hard his eyes skim her bare legs. “Let me guess, you think it was the biggest mistake of my life”  
  
She casts her eyes down, tracing her finger across the palm of his hand. He can’t help but shut his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of her touch.  
  
“I’ve seen your show before” Blair confesses and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was very good and your acting deserved to be recognized”  
  
“Um…Thanks” He says softly, feeling shocked by her admission. He doesn’t think she has ever said anything nice about him before.  
  
“Why were you so against joining us?”  
  
“I didn’t want to start getting type casted” He lies.  
  
“A show like this puts you on the map” She counters.  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to be on the map” He answers and meets her gaze.  
  
Her mouth parts open, but nothing comes out because their interrupted by a few barley there knocks coming from the front of her trailer. She leaves him and straightens out her dress before opening the door. He shakes his head, realizing it may be better to keep these things to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shooting for him ends within a couple of weeks and they offer him a more prominent role for next season, but he cordially declines and heads for Vancouver. He gets a small role in a movie he wishes he had a more significant part. But he’ll take whatever he can get as long as the project is something he believes in.  
  
Vancouver is where he’s introduced to the world of painkillers and prescription drugs for the insomniacs. It’s not a big deal. Everyone’s doing it, including Chuck Bass, the person he fucked on screen during his former TV show’s first season. Besides, the new character he’s playing is supposed to be a drug addict.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he comes back from Vancouver, he hears about a party at a booked venue and he’s one of the few invited. It’s mostly for the people who worked on set for _The Hamptons_ and they’re excited to see each other one last time before they go their separate ways for the summer.  
  
He thinks he’s late because by the time he arrives to the bar, he can see loud obnoxious people out on the balcony. It appears alcohol has made its way through. His lip purse together as he reaches for his carton of cigarettes.  
  
Just as he lights the cigarette, his eyes begin to squint from the flashing snapshots. Serena suddenly appears and she is being escorted by her bodyguards from the car parked by the curb with a flock of paparazzi following behind.  
  
“Excuse me” The large tall bodyguard says.  
  
Serena fights her way through and waves them off. “It’s okay Ricky, I know him”  
  
She offers him a smile, but all he hears is her name from the paparazzi, begging her to turn around and give them a clear view. She’s wearing this white sleeveless leather faux crop top, just stopping above her waist to tease the belly button. It feels like Serena is always teetering on the edge.  
  
“Could I possibly bum a cigarette off you?” Serena asks, chewing on her lip as his eyes take in the glitter on her skin.  
  
“Sure” He passes her a cigarette and can’t help but stare at her curiously. “What if they see you?”  
  
She just shrugs her shoulders in response, without a care in the world. He knows very little about the two stars of the TV show, but it’s become clear Blair prefers having control in her public image while Serena is the complete opposite and invites the entire world into her life.  
  
“You should be more careful” Dan tells her and flicks the ash on the sidewalk.  
  
She puffs out a circle of smoke and runs a hand through her golden hair, clearly displaying her skills. “You sound like Blair”  
  
“Dan!”  
  
He tilts his chin up to see Blair hanging over the railing of the balcony, waving her small delicate hand at him. He waves back with a lopsided grin, hearing Serena laugh in the background.  
  
“You’re so into her” Serena says.  
  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
  
“Some people say poison can be good for you” She replies and brings the cigarette up to her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My P.R. team thinks you’re bad for my image” Blair tells him over the music as she plays with her cross necklace just above the cleavage of her low cut black halter top.  
  
“Why?” Dan asks, and leans his head a little closer to get clearer answer. However, when he does, he feels the heat coming from her skin. She’s tired and sweaty like him, but he’s more so because his mind is fucked up right now from the drugs and green drink Nate handed him.  
  
“They think Nate is a better option” Blair answers and lets her lips curl a little.  
  
It does seem like she’s from another world with the little time he’s spent with her. There is something mainstream and familiar about her. Maybe she’s right and Nate fits her better. She doesn't need to squeeze Nate through her life the way she would with him.  
  
He looks over his shoulders to see Nate holding two champagne bottles, sparkler in his mouth while getting kissed by two girls on each cheek. He then stares back at Blair, doing his best to keep his eyes open.  
  
“Are they sure?” He smirks, trying not to slur too badly. He then pokes at the headband on the top of her head and gets his hand smacked away. “Face it, you’re kind of stuck with me”  
  
  
  
  
  
When his eyes flutter open from the sunlight, he shelters his eyes and finds himself on an unfamiliar sofa. It’s a strange feeling. His throat is sore and his head is still reeling from last night. Yup, he’s definitely hungover from last night.  
  
He sits up and takes a deep breath before taking in his surroundings, realizing it’s out of his price range. The view outside the large window panels overlooks the city, as the dark red curtains hang above. He spots his phone vibrating on the light wood floorboards.  
  
He has trouble locating his pants, and so he stands out in the living room, completely naked and shocked. Where the hell did his briefs go?  
  
From looking at the pictures flowing across the laptop’s screen, he figures he’s in Nate’s place.  
  
Dan stares down at his phone to see a reminder of his appointment with a young hotshot director. Her name is Vanessa Abrahams and he’s heard quite a few good things about her new script. The pay isn't great, but there is an open opportunity for the main character and he thinks he has a shot.  
  
He searches the entire place, but he can’t find any of his clothes and he’s running out of time. He even attempts to open the door to Nate’s bedroom, but it’s locked and no one is responding.  
  
With no choice remaining in the matter, he calls a cab and sets foot outside the apartment and into the main hallway to see three other front doors and an elevator.  
  
One of the doors open and his hands fly over to cover his crotch as his cheeks blush and his ears begin to burn. To his surprise, it’s Blair and Serena stepping out of the apartment across from him. They must have similar housing for the cast he gathers.  
  
They stop abruptly and Blair cocks an eyebrow. “You can’t just walk around like that in this building. We have rules”  
  
“I know but um…I think I may have lost some of my clothes last night” Dan answers.  
  
A devilish smile spreads across Blair’s lips as she reaches in her purse to pull out his wallet. “Oh, you mean this?”  
  
His eyes widen and he hears Serena beginning to giggle as Blair remains cool and shielded. It’s impossible to decipher any reaction from her eyes. The only remains of emotion are on her lips and he doesn’t find them to be very resourceful.  
  
“Where’d you find that?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Blair thinks out loud, lightly tapping her finger across her cheek. “Where would I ever find your wallet?”  
  
She’s toying with him and he’s the asshat letting her do it to him. It’s hard to explain all the feelings she makes him feel. He wants to hate her, but the tingling sensation riding along his bones make him think otherwise.  
  
“Any chance you think I could get my clothes back?” He asks, sighing in defeat.  
  
She looks over to meet Serena’s stare and a smile spreads across her lips. “Mmmmm…I don’t think so”  
  
“We should get going” Serena tugs Blair’s arm and waves at Dan. “It was nice running into you Dan”  
  
Blair waves her hand and lets Serena lead her to the open elevator. “Ta ta Humphrey”  
  
“Wait, what if someone sees me” Dan yells out, hoping to convince them to change their minds.  
  
“Good thing you’re not famous then” Blair smirks just as the elevators shut and all that remains is the sound of their giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
After getting dropped off by his car, he changes and arrives in the coffee shop just in time. His eyes search around for Vanessa. They have yet to meet in person, but she told him she’d recognize him. From what he’s heard, he’s competing with the upper echelon of teen actors, including the charismatic Carter Baizen.  
  
When he lays eyes on a young tan woman waving her hand at him; his mouth parts open in disbelief. She’s practically his age and much to his surprise, she’s stunning. Her black curly hair is gorgeous and he can easily see someone getting lost in her blue eyes.  
  
“Hi” Dan greets just as he approaches the table she’s sitting by. “You must be Vanessa”  
  
She narrows her eyes at him and presses her lips in displeasure. “Were you out late, drinking last night?”  
  
“What?” A crease forms in-between his brows.  
  
“You’re eyes tell the whole story” Vanessa says and lifts her steaming coffee cup up to her lips.  
  
“It was the season wrap party” He explains and tugs out the wooden chair from underneath the table before seating himself.  
  
“I saw” Vanessa says and folds her arms across her chest. “Perez Hilton won’t shut up about it”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dan inquires, brows furrowed in deep intrigue and confusion.  
  
“Last night, Blair Waldorf clearly flirting with you out on the balcony…It’s all over the internet” Vanessa answers and places her coffee cup down on the table. “But lucky for you this is considered good publicity and you just earned yourself the role”  
  
“Are you serious?” Dan blinks.  
  
Vanessa smiles and nods. “I was always a fan of your work, however the studio was hesitant. But now that you’re connected with Blair, the studios has decided to back me”  
  
“Holy shit” Dan whispers lowly and runs both hands through his hair. “This can’t be real”  
  
Vanessa sticks her index finger up. “Now, you still have to go through a couple of reading sessions in front the producers, but as long as you manage not to screw up, the roles is yours”  
  
Dan leans back in his chair, completely flabbergasted. He heard every successful actor must catch a break once in their career, but he never thought it would happen so soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
The shooting for Vanessa’s movie starts in the fall, leaving him the entire summer to do whatever the hell he wants. He’s 17, living in Los Angeles without a parental guardian and has job security. It’s easy to understand why every child star’s gives in to the temptation.  
  
When he comes back to the car he’s been sleeping in, he sees one voicemail message across his cellphone screen. He types in his voicemail password and hears a familiar voice.  
  
“Hello Humphrey” Blair says and he catches the slight hint of disdain in her voice. “So Nate sort of has a crush on you…I know, I can’t figure it out either” She then sighs. “Seeing as how Nate likes you, I’ve decided to invite you over…Oh, and I still have your wallet so there’s that too I suppose. Anyways, come over because Nate wants you to”  
  
  
  
  
  
Blair’s place is amazing. It doesn't have many rooms, but the ceilings are high and she has a nice sky view of Los Angeles. Not to mention her taste in art and style is superb. The apartment may not be the largest, but its quality driven.  
  
“I think this is really good man” Nate says and places the script on Blair’s glass coffee table.  
  
He stops pacing back and forth on Blair’s black furry rug to look at the three sitting on the white sofa. “It is right?”  
  
“Yes! Good for you Dan” Serena congratulates him and claps happily.  
  
He doesn’t know how reliable he should take the two blondes opinions, considering they decided to drop acid less than an hour ago. When Blair declined Nate’s offer, he felt some relief not being the only sober person in the apartment.  
  
He turns his attention to Blair. She’s wearing violet today and there is a nice dip at her cleavage. The black pumps on her feet complement the color of her knee high dress and headband.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
A devilish smile forms on her lips as Blair looks at Serena. “I think S wants to be alone with Nate”  
  
“Shut up!” Serena shouts and tosses a small pillow in Blair’s direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where do you live?” Blair asks, sitting on the edge of her bed, one leg over her thigh and meeting his eyes.  
  
The times have changed. Never did he think he would be standing in Blair Waldorf’s bedroom, telling her about his personal life. He never thought he mattered before he met her. Luckily, Nate and Serena took their trip on the balcony and Blair pulled him into her bedroom before they could notice.  
  
“In my car” Dan laughs lightly and rubs the back of his head nervously. “But um…Once I landed that guest starring role on your show, I finally had some money in hand and now I’m looking for an apartment”  
  
“You’re parent’s aren’t worried?”  
  
“No” Dan shakes his head. “They’re artist themselves so they get it”  
  
“Knowing us is going to change your life forever…You know that right?” She asks with her big doe eyes attempting to read through his thoughts. He nods in response, feeling at a loss of breath at how intense her eyes appear.  
  
“What was it like for you before the show?” He asks softly.  
  
“I was very self-conscious” Her eyes drift down. “It was easy for Serena…but for me, the job market was dry”  
  
A crease forms in-between his brows. “What could you possibly be self-conscious about?”  
  
She tugs at her lower lip, mulling the question over.  
  
“My chest” She finally says. “I even considered getting breast implants before reading for Danielle’s character”  
  
He cups her cheek, leaning down and she lifts her eyes to meet his. His thumb runs over her pink glossy lips. He imagines them tasting like vanilla.  
  
“You’re crazy” Dan whispers and stares down at her breathing chest. “I think they’re perfect”  
  
“Prove it” She whispers, staring at his lips.  
  
He swallows hard and leans in, watching her shut her eyes in anticipation. She wants him. He knows that now and there is no better feeling in the world. She moans against his lips, and tugs him closer. Her kisses are different from any other. She kisses him with hunger and holds him like he belongs to her. He likes it, feeling wanted that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blair likes to spoil him he’s learned. She takes him everywhere, from The Killers concert to Brazil for vacation. He can’t afford anything, and she’s not willing to take anything less than the best. They fight about it all the time, but she wins and pays.  
  
The cast typically go their separate ways for the summer, except for Blair and Serena. They go everywhere together, and he sometime feels like the third wheel. Like when they’re taking care of an alcohol poisoned Serena throwing up in the toilet on their trip to Salvador.  
  
“She’s sleeping”  
  
He looks over shoulder to see Blair draping her body over the doorway to the balcony of their hotel. She smiles and sits on the lounge chair beside him, hearing the rumblings of nightlife coming from the city.  
  
Her smile falters and he’s afraid she’s picking up on his irritation. “Are you having fun?”  
  
“Of course I am” An easy smile spreads across his lips. “I got to see you in a bikini”  
  
She laughs lightly and lays back on the chair to stare up at the stars.  
  
“I just wish we had more time to ourselves, that’s all” He adds and swats the fly by his ear.  
  
“What are you talking about?” She rolls slightly over, smiling in disbelief. “We spend time together all the time”  
  
“No…We don’t” Dan answers and shakes his adamantly. “There is always someone around. Just once, I’d like to kiss you without someone watching us”  
  
He doesn’t understand how much more obvious he can be. He wants to be inside her. All he thinks about is what the sound of her moaning and writhing underneath him would be like. And yet, if Serena isn’t around, her team of hired workers are.  
  
“Why is it so important for us to be alone?” She asks, but the tone in her voice is defensive, making him feel like he’s on the cusp of war.  
  
“Because I want more”  
  
Her mouth part opens and her glare falters. She swallows hard instead and lays back on the lounge chair, loosely draped robe covering up the bikini inside. Whenever she doesn’t meet his eyes, he knows something big is coming. Blair has a vault of secrets, and slowly they come out after some pushing.  
  
“I've never…” She trails off and chews on her lip. “It’s not something I've done before”  
  
It’s the last thing he expected to hear. She rang of someone who knew what she was doing. For one, he’s never gotten a better blowjob. He supposes her innocence is something that he must’ve missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
They come back from Brazil and Blair has an onslaught of promotional responsibilities. Unlike him, she has a big budgeted movie premiering in the summer. It’s more of a teen movie based on a popular teen novel. He can’t help but think of her as a sellout. She took the easy way out and is now considered mainstream. He hopes to be mainstream one day, but not in the same way.  
  
She takes him to a few red carpet premieres as her date. Well not exactly. She has to drag him out of his new apartment and force him to join her. All the press cares about is getting a picture of her. He typically stands in the back, looking awkward while she models her new sparkly dress for them and then a person comes along with a movie camera and asks her a few questions, completely ignoring him. He knows what the daily tabloids say. He’s not exactly teen queen material.  
  
He sees the crowd of loud teen girls screaming out on the top of their lungs for Blair. They’re hanging over the metal fence, begging for autographs and pictures, even questions as to what she’s doing with some unknown.  
  
In the end, all he’s left with is envy.  
  
Their relationship doesn't last long after that. He considers her a faze and thanks her helping him get the starring role in Vanessa’s movie. That earns him a slap across the face, but she had it coming. She did say she was using him to get attention from the media during their argument.  
He leaves her building for what he hopes is for the last time and murmurs good riddens.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shooting for Vanessa’s move lasts 5 months and he comes back to Los Angeles in the middle of winter, starving for the sun. Whispers of his strong performance begin spreading around Hollywood, even though the movie hasn't been released. His agent tells him of how hot he’s become in the movie industry, and brings by a new script for him to read every day. Too bad he’s busying getting high off pills and whatever else he can find to fuck him up. Having to feel emotion is something he finds strange now. He prefers to stay numb and useless.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes slowly flutter open to the sound of a loud clap. When his vision clears up, he sees Vanessa standing in front of him, brows furrowed in concern. A groan escapes his lips.  
  
“Your dad called me and told me he hasn’t heard from you in over two months” Vanessa tells him.  
  
“Shit” He straightens up on the sofa rubs his face, trying to get rid of how heavy his eyes feel. “I’ve been really busy”  
  
“No you haven’t” Vanessa replies, in that accusing tone he finds so annoying. “Dan, do you understand everyone is looking for you?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Dan asks.  
  
“You didn’t come to the premiere last night!” Vanessa shouts and throws her arms up. “Have you even checked your messages? The studio is pissed”  
  
“Wait” Dan says and clears his throat. “The movie’s out already?”  
  
“You’re a mess” Vanessa states sadly and frowns. “We’ve talked about this already”  
  
“I know, I know” Dan replies and shuts his eyes tightly, trying to remember.  
  
Vanessa kneels down to his eye level and places a hand on his arm gently. “I want to work with you again, we can even write the script together. That’s why I’m here. But I can’t help you if you don’t clean yourself up”  
  
  
  
  
  
Funny thing is he’s been out of reality for months now. He doesn’t have a phone service nor a TV because he cashed all his money out on drugs. And now, it appears the production company for Vanessa’s movie is coming after him for not following through on his contract by not fulfilling his promotional responsibilities.  
  
Oh well, at least he has a bottle of OxyContin left.  
  
  
  
  
  
All Dan remembers is his vision suddenly going blank. When his eyes flutter open again, he hears a siren. And then it’s the nurse rolling him through the hallway as she speaks with the doctor. The next thing he knows, his eyes flutter open in a hospital room. His throat is raspy and his head feels heavy.  
  
“Fuck” Dan says under his breath as he rubs his face.  
  
“You’re up”  
  
The sound of a familiar voice startles him. He glances over to see Blair. Her lips are pressed tightly, but she’s smiling. There is some worry in her eyes.  
  
“I found you on the floor next to your vomit” She tells him.  
  
He runs his tongue over his dry lips as he feels the scratchy needle pressed in his elbow. “I’ve been so out of it lately”  
  
“What do you mean?” Blair asks softly and leans in curiously.  
  
“I don’t feel any motivation to do anything” Dan confesses.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He stares into her eyes, feeling a lump in his throat. “I think I might just be in love with you”  
  
  
  
  
  
He takes her virginity the next night, on her bed in her house on the hills of Los Angeles. It’s the most beautiful, exquisite experience of his life, and he’s not the least bit high.  
  
The next morning, he wakes up alone, no note or any sign that they spent an amazing night together. He knows she had to go back to the east coast to film her show, so he presumes a goodbye was too hard for her.  
  
She leaves him with two choices. One he can follow Blair and spend most of the year building their relationship. Or, he can visit Vanessa in Spain and choose his career.  
  
The answer seems rather obvious.


End file.
